Someone's Knocking
by WhoOnGallifrey
Summary: The TARDIS receives a distress call from Midnight. Who sent it? What is in store for The Doctor, Amy and Rory on the deadly planet?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, so hope you like it. Also, thanks to Emily (555emms) for proof-reading and editing the story.**

* * *

><p>The soft orange glow of the TARDIS lit a scene of confusion and joy: the Doctor, a smile plastered on his face, was dancing around the console, flicking switches and turning dials as if at random and checking the small monitor for changes in the array of circles and lines it displayed; Amy and Rory, meanwhile, were hanging on to a railing to avoid being flung across the room – and enjoying every second.<p>

The slow rasp of the brakes alerted the excited travellers to their arrival and Amy jumped up and headed for the door – dragging Rory along with her.

"You two - Wait!" warned the Doctor, holding his hand up. "We've been pulled _slightly_ off-course."  
>Amy turned to him and sighed, "Can't we ever just go somewhere nice?"<br>The Doctor scoffed. "We do! I took you to that beach planet didn't I? And there was that great circus on the second moon of Strantus…"  
>"Yes, Doctor," Rory answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "The lovely beach with the 4-foot killer crabs, that was a bundle of joy. Oh, and I loved the circus, right until the part where we got kidnapped."<br>Amy smiled at her husband and headed towards the Doctor, "So where are we then? Anywhere fun?"  
>"A distress call came through" replied the Time Lord distractedly, as he swung the monitor and checked their destination.<br>"Um…Doctor?" called Rory from the doors, but he was – as usual – ignored.  
>In an instant, the Doctor's face had flipped from interested to alarmed, even scared. Something was seriously wrong. He could laugh in the face of vampires, fight off the Daleks with a Jammie Dodger – so what could be this bad?<p>

"What is it, Doctor?" inquired Amy, worried.  
>"Midnight." answered the Doctor, soberly, "We are on Midnight: a planet basked in Extonic sunlight. Any living thing would perish...instantly." he paused, taking in the expressions of his companions. Rory, especially, looked slightly peaky. "There is something else here... lurking between the diamond cliffs and waterfalls. A creature that could destroy a whole <em>civilization<em>... A being of pure thought. It infects your mind and steals your voice." The Doctor dropped to a quite whisper, "I saw it take two people's lives. It nearly had me finished off once before, I won't let it happen again. We're leaving."

The low hum of the TARDIS was the only sound, as the travellers took in the solemn tale they had been told and the Doctor turned to pull a lever.  
>"Doctor!" shouted Rory, more urgently this time.<br>The Doctor looked up slowly, and then nodded.  
>"Ah, yes, you wanted something," he remembered, jumping down the steps, towards the concerned man.<br>Rory motioned towards the doors separating them from the deadly planet; his eyes glittered with worry and hesitation.  
>"Someone's knocking".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Please comment, constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of _Someone's Knocking_.**

**"Shamble-bobble-dibble-dooble." 10th Doctor and Sky Silvestry, _Midnight_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, I really find it encouraging to know people like my writing. Anyway, I forgot to do a disclaimer last time, so: I don't own anything you recognise. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The faint knocks grew louder, slowly turning into hammering, and a muffled voice called to them.<br>"Hello? Can I come in?"  
>Rory looked startled as The Doctor slowly edged towards the door and pressed his ear gently against the wooden panel. Leaning backwards, he gave his 'I'd-get-back-if-I-were-you-because-I-don't-really-know-what's-going-to-happen-but-it's-probably-not-good' look, and his friends – who were only too used to seeing it – gladly obliged. He swung the doors open and was greeted by a young woman in chinos and a black T-shirt. Her long, teak hair was in a tight pony-tail and she smiled unassumingly at the group. She didn't look like the sort that 'could destroy a whole civilisation' but then, Amy noted - glancing towards her Raggedy Doctor, who was currently scanning the bewildered woman with his screwdriver - looks can be deceiving.<p>

He quickly finished his scans and frowned. "Human, 25th Century, no unusual readings. But that's…." he paused, facing the new arrival. "You should be dead..."  
>Amy frowned as The Doctor tapped impatiently on the side of his Screwdriver. "You were outside. The Extonic sunlight should have fried you" He turned away and paced a few steps, deep in thought and muttering quietly to himself.<br>"Well," started the woman, stepping forward and tapping the Time Lord on the shoulder, "If you don't mind...I'd like to introduce myself. The name's Rhedd" The woman outstretched her hand, but retreated quickly as The Doctor waved it away. She held up a chunky metal bracelet on her wrist and rolled her eyes at The Doctor. "This is why I'm not dead. It creates a field around its holder which reflects Extonic rays." Rhedd threw one of her bracelets to each of the trio, "You'll need one too if you're going outside".  
>One of the bracelets was suddenly bathed in a green glow and a buzzing sound filled the air. As the Doctor inspected the screwdriver's reading, he lost his wariness and instead seemed…impressed, "That is…extraordinary," the Doctor beamed, "Whoever made this must be gifted. Or from the future."<p>

A smile played on Rhedd's lips and she shrugged lightly, "It was nothing, wait 'til you see the one around the base."  
>"Actually," Amy retorted – annoyed at the new woman, "we're leaving, aren't we Doctor?"<br>He took no notice, still fascinated by the metal radiation equipment.  
>"This base of yours, how far?" quizzed the Doctor, striding to the still-open doors and peering at the shimmering blue world outside.<br>Rhedd stepped behind the tweedy man and pointed into the distance, "Oh, only about 5 miles that way." Rory's sigh was audible and the bracelet-giving female turned "Don't worry, we're not walking." She beckoned him forward and nodded towards a large vehicle which looked a little like a transit van crossed with a tank.  
>"Well then," the Doctor smiled, "Come along, Ponds, bracelets on: let's see ourselves a space-base!" The Time Lord stepped out of the TARDIS confidently and headed for the truck followed by Rhedd, Rory and a rather irked Amy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that was Chapter 2. I'm aware that I write quite short chapters, and the next will be even shorter, sorry for that. Constructive criticism welcome!**

**"Taking a big space-truck full of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight; what could possibly go wrong?" 10th Doctor, _Midnight_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3. I said it would be short, but I decided to combine it with Chapter 4. My proof-reader (555emms - you should check her stuff out, it's awesome) took a while and it didn't help that I sent her the 2 parts separately. Anywho, quick disclaimer: I own none of Doctor Who. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor and his companions barely had time to introduce themselves before the truck came to a stop a few metres from a large, glass-walled dome.<br>"Welcome to the base," Rhedd smiled, opening the doors to let the group depart. She got out last and closed the doors, which hissed as their pneumatic seals activated.

A similar noise was heard as they walked towards the base. A small entrance appeared in the previously smooth wall; Amy muttered something under her breath as a man stepped out of it, eyeing the new arrivals warily.  
>"Is that…?" the Doctor muttered, squinting at the man. Recognition then spread across his face and he smiled widely.<br>"Jethro!" he cried as the man reached them, shaking his hand enthusiastically.  
>"Um…" Jethro hesitated for a moment, biting his lip. "Do I know you?" he asked whilst turning to Rhedd, with a quizzical expression emphasising his confusion. "Do I know them?"<br>"Oh, you won't recognise me now, of course you won't. I'm the Doctor; we met here before, when the Crusader broke down. This is Amy and Rory"

Jethro gave them a quick wave before stopping, turning back to The Doctor and frowning. "Hang on...you're...you're the Doctor?" his confused expression returned as he continued. "As in … _the _Doctor? The slim-suited, fast-talking, all-knowing Doctor?" the Time Lord simply nodded at the description, "Bu…but you're a different man, you…what?"  
>"I regenerated," the Doctor answered simply and headed towards the gap in the glass wall, leaving a bemused Jethro in his wake, "this way, I assume."<p>

The base was similar to a large hotel, but with labs and offices dotted all over the place and a space ship sat at its centre.  
>The group were currently in Rhedd's office – which seemed to double as a workshop – all listening intently as she explained why they were on Midnight. Rory was somewhat distracted by flashing lights all over the room, but from what could gather, they had crashed here and were repairing their ship as fast as they could. For a makeshift base – he noted – it looked remarkably sophisticated.<br>"So, now it's your turn; what brings you here?" Rhedd frowned as the Doctor ceased to respond, his attention concentrated on fiddling around with some small electronic components and motioned for Rory to explain.  
>"Well," he started, stuttering slightly "the TARDIS received a distress call and...well, it landed here. That's pretty much it."<br>Jethro nodded slowly, "That must have been us. _Had_ to... but we crashed weeks ago... your dates seem a bit off."  
>"Oh, great," Amy sighed, still unimpressed with the woman's explanation, "so we could be in the Bahamas by now, but instead we're in a science lab on a planet that could potentially kill us." She crossed her arms and leant back on the table.<br>"wait, you crashed?" The Doctor had stopped fiddling and was now pointing Rhedd, "You managed to build a giant Extonic ray deflector – that alone would have been amazing, I've never seen anything like it – but you also did it on a crashed ship on - oh," his expression turned serious, "Midnight." He wasn't just the mad man in a box, he was the Oncoming Storm, "You aren't fine, you're not fine at all. The Extonic rays wont kill you... something else will." He swiveled round to face Jethro, "Surely you knew, you knew about the creature, about the dangers and you said nothing!" Their faces were merely inches apart, Jethro seemed terrified of the Time Lord's sudden rage.  
>"It's fine," Rhedd pleaded, trying to pull the Doctor away from the quaking man, "please! It's OK. We're safe: there's a Psychic Null Field; it prevents any thought-based attacks."<p>

The Doctor relaxed and moved away, smoothing down his jacket and patting Jethro apologetically on the shoulder.

The awkward silence was broken by a crackling radio, "South quadrant, we've got a problem."  
>Rhedd picked up the walkie-talkie and held it near her face, "Come in, Officer" The radio buzzed loudly. " I said <em>come in<em> Officer. George? what is it? I'm a bit busy at the moment."  
>"You'll want to see this, Ma'am," came the rough voice on the other end of the radio, "he's not moving, just sitting there."<br>"Rhedd? What's happening? What's wrong?" asked Jethro from the other side of the room, still eyeing the Doctor warily.  
>"Wait, ma'am, he just spoke," George announced, shocked, "he said … well ma'am … he asked you what's wrong"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was Chapter 3 of _Someone's Knocking_, hope you liked it. Reviews and constructive criticism very welcome. **

**" That noise from outside. It's stopped." "Well thank God for that." "But what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside?" Jethro & Val, _Midnight_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Um...not really much to say other than: Enjoy! ****Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>The walkie-talkie clattered to the ground as Rhedd and the rest of the group were momentarily frozen in terror.<br>"Ma'am," came the voice from the fallen device, "Ma'am, what do I do?" George's voice trembled as he spoke.  
>The Doctor bent down and picked up the communicator, "Hello George, I'm the Doctor. You need to do as I say." The Time Lord was speaking in the calmest, most assertive voice he could muster, "Are you in a room which can be locked?"<br>The soldier hesitated for a second, but he replied, "Yes, sir, but I've not got a key."  
>The Doctor ignored the formality that he usually abhorred, "That's fine. Now, George, I need you to leave the room and close the door behind you, then hold your communicator up to the lock. Can you do that for me?"<br>"Sir," came the reply, followed by a click, and the crackling stopped as he let go of the button.  
>The Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, zapping it into the walkie-talkie and then replacing it into his pocket.<br>"Right: George, stay there. Rhedd, you're with me. Ponds, stay here with Jethro." He grabbed Rhedd's hand and was out of the door, heading towards George.  
>Rhedd ran in front of the Doctor until she reached a tall young man guarding a door, who saluted as she approached and motioned towards his charge, "He's in here ma'am."<br>"Good," came a surprisingly jovial voice from behind the soldier, "well done, George." The Doctor pressed a button on his screwdriver and the door clicked open. Warily, he stepped inside, followed by Rhedd and the soldier.  
>Sat in the middle of the room, perfectly still with his head bowed, was a man of about 20. His face was as still as his body and no emotion could be traced on it.<p>

**- Amy, Rory, Jethro -**

Amy looked bored and annoyed as Rory tried to start a conversation with Jethro, "So…scary stuff isn't it?" he stated awkwardly. Jethro looked at the man, nodded and returned his eyes to the same area of floor they had been viewing for five minutes.  
>Amy rubbed her wrist and went to remove her bracelet, but a hand grabbed hers before she could, "Ouch!" she cried, pulling herself from the grip.<br>"Sorry, Amy," Jethro apologised, "it's just that once you take it off it's useless." He tapped a light on the side of his bracelet, which was currently glowing green, "You see, they're bound to your genetic code – a sort of back up to stop the creature. Once the code changes, the bracelet fails." Jethro shrugged and returned to staring at the ground.

**- Doctor, Rhedd, George -**

The trio jumped slightly as the man looked up with fear in his eyes and started talking once again.  
>"It's….it's just like before, except he was talking about you before, ma'am." George reported, nervously.<br>The Doctor crouched down and looked into the possessed man's eyes. They weren't like Sky's had been. He looked like he was in pain, so much pain, like he was losing his soul.  
>The Time Lord leapt up and snatched the soldier's communicator.<p>

**- Amy, Rory, Jethro -**

"Hello, hello? Rory, Amy it's me." The voice on the end of the radio seemed desperate.  
>"Doctor?" Rory said, grabbing the communicator from a messy side table, "Doctor, what is it?"<br>Jethro lifted his eyes from the floor and stared at the walkie-talkie device in Rory's hand.  
>"I need you and Amy with me." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly, "Jethro can stay there for a while, but I need your help."<br>Rory was puzzled by the instruction, but he and Amy stood up to leave, closing the door behind them.  
>"What is it, then, Doctor? Why did you get us to leave?" asked Amy, catching on to the Doctor's 'clever-lie' easily.<br>"I need to know, did Jethro speak to you just now? Something about bracelets?" asked the Time Lord hurriedly.  
>Amy looked puzzled at the question, but confirmed the Doctor's suspicion. There was a pause as the confused couple waited for a reply. It came in the form of a buzzing sound from the communicator, which Amy instinctively held up to the lab door.<br>"OK," said the Doctor, considering his next move, "now run."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it, reviews & constructive criticism very welcome! Oh, and 'Sky' was mentioned in this chapter, that is Sky Silvestry from the episode 'Midnight'**

**"What was it?" "Like, just something shifting. Something sort of... Dark. Like it was running." "Running which way?" "Towards us." The Doctor & Claude, _Midnight_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, exams and stuff take up most of my time, but Chapter 5 is here! and Chapter 6 should be up soon. So: Jethro is trapped, and the Doctor is with the victim, Amy and Rory have been instructed to 'run'. Chapter 5, Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>Amy smiled, running through corridors, dragging her husband after her in search of the Doctor. Rory was looking back every minute or so, checking for pursuers, concern in his eyes.<p>

As they stopped and leaned against another plain white wall, Rory panted. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," he noted, catching Amy's expression, "I thought you couldn't wait to get out of here." He seemed exasperated, but not overly surprised by his wife's sudden change in mood.  
>"Well," Amy opened, jovially, "it's fun, isn't it? You know, exciting." Amy sighed at the sight of Rory rolling his eyes, "Oh well, come on, they must be around here somewhere."<p>

The couple were about to resume running when a man stumbled passed them, knocking their shoulders as he went. The man turned to face them, calling to them whilst still running away, "Amy, Rory: right, left, second left, right, through the double doors, third door on the left. I'm off to see our friendly parasite," he pointed over his shoulder, turned back and disappeared around a corner.  
>"Wait, Doctor?" Amy shouted after him before remembering the numerous times she had gotten lost after receiving a string of confusing instructions from the Time Lord. At least she had Rory to help: he, she had found, was remarkably good with directions.<p>

-Jethro-

Jethro sighed. It had been 20 minutes and no-one had told him what was going on. He was freaked out enough about the creature copying him, without everyone running off and locking him in. He'd desperately tried the door a few times since Amy and Rory left.  
>Standing up, he walked to the other side of the room and turned to face the door. He flung himself forward and ended up shoulder-deep in tweed. He fell back and smiled apologetically at the Doctor.<br>"Jethro," he started, tweaking his bowtie, "if you've quite finished attacking me," He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the engineer's head.

- Rory, Amy -

"…on the left," muttered Rory as he stepped through the door, followed by Amy, "and here we are."  
>"Hello you two, this is George," said Rhedd, motioning to the soldier standing in front of her.<br>George waved at the couple who greeted him warmly. He stepped sideways, revealing the crouched figure behind him, "here's the guy I was talking about. I think he's called Harrison – that's who the office is assigned to." He shrugged and walked over to Rhedd, letting Amy and Rory look more closely at the man.  
>"Harrison?" asked Amy, inching forwards and trying to get a look at the man's face, "Harrison, can you hear me?" The man seemed to twitch slightly, but Amy wasn't sure if it was a response to her, or to the creature controlling him. She continued forwards and reached out a hand to the man's face, "Harrison, if you can hear me please try to answer."<p>

_The Scottish woman's hand brushed his face and Harrison stared into her eyes. He wanted to answer. He tried to, but the thing in his head was too strong. He wished he could start speaking to her, but the more he tried, the more he felt a pressure against his brain. He focussed all his energy on moving his arm, willing it to shift from his side, to show her that he was still in there. The pain was so immense that he felt like he was about to die, like a fission bomb had exploded in his head, but he kept pushing. The woman gasped and pulled away, staring at his hand. It was moving! He was winning! He switched his concentration to his legs and felt himself standing up. He had control!_

*THUD*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! That was Chapter 5, hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy. :)**

**"Enjoy your trip." "Oh I can't wait. _Allons-y!" "_I'm sorry?" "It's French. For 'let's go.'" The Hostess and the Doctor, _Midnight_**


	6. Chapter Removal Note

**[Chapter 6 removed as I will be rewriting it.]**

**P.S. Sorry I haven't uploaded for ages.**


End file.
